Knights In Shining Armor
by Angel's Star
Summary: [COMPLETE!] Two certain Saiyans have been sent back in time. What all will they find? And how will they get back to their time line? Please R&R!
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Ok. I have NO clue where I got the idea for this story. Must've come from somewhere 'cause I got the idea. Anyway, I hope you like the story. Be sure to review!

Disclaimer: Just like you, I don't own DB/Z/GT. Oh yeah. I don't own the Mid-evil Times either. Why did I say that? You'll have to read and find out!

Chapter 1.

The blue haired genius yawned as she worked on her project. It was one A.M. and she was tired. You probably would be too!

"I should probably stop so I can get some sleep," She said to no one really.

Bulma put down her tools and stood up. She had been working since one in the afternoon, which meant twelve whole hours of non-stop work. Our poor genius. She stretched and walked out of her lab, leaving her invention lying the table.

-------

"And my Mom was up most of the night!" Trunks said.

"Wow," Goten said. "My Mom doesn't even let me stay up all night!"

"Well, you have a bedtime and my Mom don't," Trunks said.

"I think my Dad's winning!" Goten jumped up.

"Is not!" Trunks jumped up too.

"Is too!"

"Not!"

"Too!"

"Not infinity!"

Goten scowled and sat back down. Trunks smirked at his victory and sat back down too.

"What was your Mom doin' last night anyway?" The younger boy asked.

"I think she was workin' on somethin'," The older boy shrugged.

"Workin' on what?"

"How am I supposed to know? I'm not allowed in her lab!"

"You've gone in there alot."

"That's not the point."

"Well, it's close to the point."

"Shut up, Goten."

The younger Saiyan did as he was told. For a little while they watched their Dad's train. You see, it all started when Goku came over that morning.... well, I don't think you want to hear what all happened that morning, do you?

It looked like to two Saiyan adults were about done with their fight. Or training, as they called it. Goku had called Vegeta a Sissy Wimp for some reason. That had really got it all started. But, they looked like they were about to stop.

"Wanna get somethin' to drink?" Goten asked his best friend.

"Yeah," Trunks said as they stood up.

-------

"So what kind of soda do ya have?" Goten looked in the fridge.

"I dunno. Look around," Trunks sipped his.

"Here we go!" The boy pulled out one.

"Wanna watch a movie?"

"Sure!"

-------

"Hey, Vegeta?" Goku asked when they had landed.

"What?" He asked.

"Where's the Censu Beans?"

Vegeta couldn't believe what he just heard. Every time Goku had come over, they fought. After every fight, he would want to know where the Censu Beans were, as if Vegeta moved them after every fight. They were always in the same stinkin' spot!

"Inside where they always are, you idiot!" Vegeta shouted.

"You didn't have to be so mean about it..." Goku scowled and walked inside.

Kakarot is such an idiot! Vegeta thought and walked inside too.

-------

Goten couldn't stand it any more. He had to know what had made Bulma stay up so late! Luckily Trunks was thinking the same thing.

"Wanna see what my Mom was workin' on?" The older half-Saiyan asked.

"Yeah!" The younger one nodded.

They ran to the kitchen and threw away their empty soda cans. Next target: Bulma's lab. They quickly ran out of the kitchen, but bumped into Goku along the way.

"Hi, Dad!" Goten said.

"Hi, Goten!" He said. "What'cha doin'?"

"We're gonna-"

Trunks covered up his mouth before he could finish. Goten looked at his friend. He shook his head and uncovered his mouth.

"Um... we're gonna go see Keisha's puppies!"

"Can I come?" He asked.

"Come where, Kakarot?" Vegeta walked by.

"To see Keisha's puppies!" He said oh-so proudly.

"She didn't have puppies, stupid."

"But Goten said she did."

As soon as Goku had said that, the two boys made a dash for Bulma's lab. As soon as Vegeta heard that, he knew the boys wouldn't be up to something good.

"Come on." Vegeta ran after the two. Goku followed.

-------

"Sooooo....." Goten inspected the machine. "What's it do?"

"How am I supossed to know?!" Trunks looked at his friend.

"I dunno." He said. "Can I push a button?"

"Why not?"

As he was getting closer, Goku and Vegeta came running in.

"Don't push it!" Vegeta shouted at Goten.

The boy looked up at him. Why on earth couldn't he push just _one_ little button? It didn't make much sense. But before he could ask why, Vegeta grabbed them both and dragged them away from it. Goku stayed behind and looked at the button Goten was about to push.

"Wonder what this does?" He said.

Vegeta looked back to see what he was wondering about.

"Kakarot, no!" He dropped the boys who made a dash out the door.

It was too late. Goku had pushed it. The little thing whirred and lights shone. Everything around the two seemed to melt away and be replaced by what looked to be a blue wall. There was no floor, so they fell.

Moments later, they landed on the ground. Goku was first to open his eyes and look around.

"Vegeta, you're not going to believe this...."

-------

A/N: Well that's the first chapter! What did Goku mean when he said Vegeta wouldn't believe this? Where did the two end up? You'll have to wait and find out!


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Well, I just put the story up yesterday and I've already got people who love it! I'd like to thank every one who reviewed! Thank you!

Disclaimer: I ask you, the reader, do you honestly think I own DB/Z/GT? That sounded really stupid. Oh well!

Chapter 2.

"Vegeta, you're not going to believe this...." Goku stared ahead.

"Believe what, Kakarot?" He sat up and rubbed his head.

"Just look..."

Vegeta looked up and saw odd-looking houses. They were basically made of bricks with wood trimmings around the edges. They also had straw roofs. Almost every house looked the same.

"Where on earth are we?!" Vegeta shouted.

This caused a number of people walking by to stop and stare.

"What?!" He shouted at them.

"Where are we?" Goku asked.

"How am I supposed to know?" Vegeta stood up.

"You're smarter than I am." Goku stood up too.

Everybody stopped whatever they had been doing, and watched the two. Thoughts like, "Why are they dressed like that?" and "what on earth are they talking about?" raced through their minds. Too bad nobody had an answer for such questions.

"Why are they staring at us?" Goku asked as he looked around.

"Just shut up, Kakarot," Vegeta scowled and looked at the people.

Nobody moved. The village people looked a little scared. They had a pretty good reason to be scared!

"Heeeellllllooooo," Goku said as slow as possible. "Doooooo yoooouuuu uuunnnnddddeeerrrrsssttttaaannnddd?"

They all looked at each other like he was the stupidest thing they ever saw. He probably came pretty close.

"Kakarot...." Vegeta kept the urge to hurt him under control.

"Yeah?" He looked at his "friend".

"Lets just get out of here." The "friend" said.

"Ok." Goku shrugged and the two flew away.

"Ah! Witches!!"

That sent screams of terror and every one ran anywhere they could. Those poor misguided people....

-------

"They said somebody was a witch!" Goku said excitedly. "Lets go back and see who it is!"

"They were talking about us, you moron," Vegeta said.

"But..." Goku looked puzzled. "Why would they say that? I'm not a witch!"

"They don't know that though."

"Oh. Lets go back and tell 'em!"

"No!" Vegeta reached back and grabbed Goku by the shirt.

"Why not? You're not chicken, are you?" A sly look appeared on his face.

"That's a laugh," Vegeta smirked.

"Well, if you're not a chicken, then why don't we go let 'em know?"

"It doesn't matter right now. Lets just find a way to get back to our own time line."

-------

Two young boys peered in the door. Where had the two adults gone? They were there when the chibis had made a run for safety. Why weren't they there now? It didn't make sense. Maybe it had something to do with Bulma's invention. They couldn't figer it out.

"Where's my Dad?" Goten asked.

"I dunno," Trunks said. "I wanna know where _my_ Dad is."

"Well, I don't know where he is," Goten said. "So can we get back to _my_ Dad now?"

Trunks hadn't been paying attention. He was wondering what the little invention of Bulma's did.

"Come with me, Goten." He ran down a hall.

"Oh fine..."

-------

"Come here, Munchkin." The lavender haired boy motioned for the cat.

"What are you gonna do with him?!" The younger boy shouted.

"We're gonna test my Mom's invention on him."

"NOT MUNCHKIN!!" Goten picked up the cat and rubbed him. "I won't let the evil boy do anything to you."

"Fine. I'll get a different cat." Trunks looked around. "Ah! Pepper! Come here, Pepper."

"NOT PEPPER!!" Goten dropped Munchkin and picked up the other cat.

"Pumpkin?"

"NO!"

"Smokey?"

"HE'S JUST A KITTEN!!"

"And the point is...?"

"NO!!"

"Tiger?"

"He's mean." Goten said. "You can use him."

"Finally!" Trunks picked up the cat and they made their way back to Bulma's lab. By the time they got there, his arms had been used as a scratching post.

Goten took the mean cat and put him on the floor near the machine, holding him in place.

"I'll push the button your Dad pushed, then we run," Trunks got ready. "Ok?"

"Mmhm!"

"Go!" Trunks pushed the button and the two ran out the door.

"Meow?" Tiger looked at the machine. It whirred and lights flashed.

Before he could run, the room seemed to melt away and be replaced by that blue wall Goku and Vegeta had seen. Like before, there was no floor so he fell.

"Poor Tiger," Goten said as they watched him disappear.

-------

A/N: I agree with Goten. Poor Tiger. Actually, Pumpkin, Pepper, and Smokey are my cats. Munchkin was, but he got run over.... He's in a better place, though. Anyway, where did poor little Tiger end up? Will he be ok? Find out!


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Hellllooooooo people! I'm sorry I didn't update over the weekend, but I was kind'a busy. But I'm here now! Before I get this story started, I'm gonna answer a question.

Trunks Brat Baby: Ok. I have no idea why I wanted to write this story. I was just sittin' around and then POP!, it was there in my head. I really don't think I had much inspiration for this. If I did, it probably wasn't much. Thanks for asking, though!

Disclaimer: I'm taking up more space with all of this than I normally do! Anywho, I don't own DB/Z/GT. I doubt I ever will.

Chapter 3.

The two boys watched from their hiding place as the poor kitty disappeared. At least he hadn't been zapped or fried like the last two cats, Sparks and Fluffy. Those two were Bulma's favorite, and they didn't want to hurt one of her favorite cats again. Let's just say the punishment hadn't been pleasant.

"What happened?" Goten asked.

"He disappeared," Trunks said. "Now go get me a censu bean."

Goten frowned, but did as he was told. He didn't like it when Trunks told him to get something. When that happened, it usually meant that he wanted him to get away from the action. But who was he to start an argument with his friend? Trunks was older anyway and probably knew what was best.

The younger Saiyan walked down the hall in search of a censu bean, leaving the older one to check out what happened. It wasn't easy bossing people around....

"At least Mom won't notice he's gone," Trunks said and walked in the lab. "If Goten doesn't tell her, then she won't know."

A few minutes later, Goten came back with the censu bean.

"I really don't think you should've tried that machine out on him..." The boy gave Trunks his censu bean. "I mean, some one's gonna find out eventually!"

"I doubt anybody'll care that Tiger's gone!" He ate his bean and the scratches disappeared.

"Won't Stephanie?"

"I don't think so."

"Your Dad?"

"He doesn't even know their names!"

"My Dad liked Tiger."

"That cat's hobby was using people as scratching posts! Your Dad couldn't like him!"

"Well he did."

"Your Dad's an idiot! He likes anything on four legs! Some things he likes don't even have legs!"

"Don't call him an idiot!"

"Well he is!"

"Is not!"

"Is too!"

-------

While they were fighting about what Goku likes, a certain cat had just found his way to the midievil ages.

"Look!" A young peasant girl pointed to the sky. "What is it?"

"I don't know." Another person said.

"It's a spec!" Some one else said.

As they marveled over what it could be, the spec in the sky grew larger and larger. As soon as it came into view, the girl shouted, "It's a cat!"

Tiger fell fast. There were people on the ground shouting, but he didn't understand what they were saying. But they were on the ground. That's where he wanted to be! The people came into view. They were dressed weird compared to what he was used to.

"Somebody catch him!" A man cried.

Before he, or anyone else for the matter, could do anything, Tiger landed on the young girl's face. His claws immediately shot out and he held on. Of course she cried out. Who wouldn't?

"Why that (beep) cat! Get him off my daughter!" A woman screamed.

Tiger had never heard such language, but then again, he didn't really care at this point. He retracted his claws and jumped off. The girl stood there, holding her face and crying (A/N: Makes ya feel sorry for her, huh?).

Dogs barked from a distance, but the cat had to worry about the angry mom. She grabbed a plank of wood from a nearby ally and tried to hit him. His narrowly escaped and ran down the street, leaving her shouting at him.

People had to jump out of his way as he ran. If they didn't, they might get the same fate the poor peasant girl did.

Tiger didn't notice the dog barking getting louder as he ran. All he cared about was getting away from that mean lady and her daughter. Before he knew it, he was face to face with something large, gray, and growling.

-------

"Where are we?" Goku asked broadly for the tenth time.

"Stop asking!" Vegeta shouted.

"Why?" Goku asked.

"Stop that too!" Vegeta shouted again.

"Fine." He pouted.

This had been going on for who-knows-how-long. Suddenly, they heard people yelling and shouting below.

"Hey, lets go check that out!" Goku smiled, finally getting to do something other than fly.

Before Vegeta could respond, the Saiyan was zooming towards the ground. He had no choice but to follow.

"What happened here?" Goku asked, once they had landed.

"A (beepy beep) cat fell from the sky and hurt my poor Hannah!" The lady said, ignoring the fact that two people fell from the sky and that they weren't hurt.

"Hey, Vegeta, what's-" Goku started.

"Never mind, Kakarot." He said. "I have a feeling Trunks did this. Goten too."

"Really?" He asked. "I just wanted to know what-"

"Shut up!" The older Saiyan shouted.

Goku crossed his arms and looked away.

"Which way did this cat go?" Vegeta asked.

"That way." The lady said. "But you'd better not bring the (beeeeeep) cat around here again. If I see the (beeeeeeping) thing again, I'll kill it!"

"Vegeta, what's-" Goku started again.

"Didn't I tell you to shut up?" He said more as a command than a question.

Goku did as he was told and the two set off in search of the cat.

-------

Tiger was too scared to look up. He knew what it was, but he couldn't look. On instinct, he backed up a few steps, started hissing, and made his fur stand up.

The tall dog didn't back down. He growled even more. This didn't make sense to the cat. Whenever he hissed and stuff, the dogs usually backed down. It didn't occur to him that the ones that backed down were small dogs.

Tiger tried to look even bigger than the dog, but all he did was get another one to join in. The other wasn't as tall as the first one, but he was just as mean. The both bared their teeth and growled down at the small cat.

Tiger had a pretty good life. This didn't include the past ten minutes. He had been mean most of it, but that's just the way he was. He had used everybody as his own scratching post, even the man that liked him. What was his name...? Goku? It didn't matter right now. If he had a chance to apologize for all the time of scratching people, he probably would. They wouldn't understand him, but hey, it's the thought that counts.

The two dogs jumped at him, but before they could reach him, something picked him up. Was he dead? No. He didn't feel dead. Tiger looked up and saw who had picked him up. It was that one man that liked him!

"Hey there, Tiger!" Goku smiled happily.

Tiger's other instinct kicked in. The mean instinct. He started using his rescuer's arms as his own scratching post. So much for apologizing if he had the chance.

-------

A/N: Well, there you guys go! Another chapter! Again, I'm sorry for not updating over the weekend. With that over with, I hope you like this chapter! R&R please!


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Hi, everybody! I'd like to thank every one who reviewed and anyone who reviewed for all of my chapters. You guys rock! And I'd like to give my personal thanks to Flaming red dragon. Thanks for putin' me on your favorites list. (How many times have I thanked you already?)

Disclaimer: Me no owny DB/Z/GT. Okie dokie. Let's get this chapter started.

Chapter 4.

Tiger started using his rescuer's arms and his own scratching post. After finishing, he smiled smugly down at the two dogs. They were barking wildly and trying to get him. No matter how hard they tried, they couldn't reach him.

"Vegeta, we-" Goku started.

"Don't move!"

The two Saiyans looked up at who had said that. He was a man in a metal type of armor, pointing a spear/sword thingy at them. His horse was big and white. It snorted, as if wanting to get to something else more fun.

"We've caught you causing trouble for other villagers," he said. "We'll have to take you to the king."

"But we-" Goku started again.

"Silence!" He shouted.

Two of his henchmen tied Goku and Vegeta's hands together and shoved them to the man on the horse. The two Saiyans decided to go along with it, for now. Who knew? Maybe the king would give 'em some food or something. On their way down the street, they left behind a very mean cat.

-------

Tiger had almost forgotten about the dogs ahead. Almost. He looked up and saw them looming over him. He hissed, but didn't do any good. They almost seemed to smile at him before they jumped.

The scared cat jumped out of the way and ran down an ally. The dogs followed but weren't as agile as Tiger.

The ally's end came into view. But there was another ally connected. He rounded the tight curve and almost hit a beggar. The dogs ran around the curve one at a time. The first one made it, but the second crashed into the poor man.

The first dog looked back for a second, but then looked back at the fleeing cat. Another turn up ahead. He watched the cat turn it, and then he followed.

This ally was smaller than the first two. It also had a wooden fence at the end. Tiger quickly looked for another place to run, but found out that he would have to climb the wooden fence. He jumped on it and tried to grip it with his claws. The wood was too smooth!

The dog was almost to the fence. He saw this chase was over. Finally, he got to get the cat! Good thing it couldn't climb the fence.

Tiger extended his claws more, in hopes of finally climbing it. No good. The dog was only three feet away. Make that two feet. There was no place to run. This was the end. The big dog was now below the helpless cat.

Tiger tried harder to climb, but all he was doing was sliding back down. The dog was on its hind legs and had its front legs on the fence, barking loud. The poor kitty fell back down to the ground, but had a soft landing. It was the second dog! He had landed on the second dog!

The first one bit at him, but missed. Tiger jumped on the dog's head, then on a stack of cardboard boxes. The top of the fence was close. He knew he could jump it. Tiger looked back down at them and gave the two one last smug look before jumping over the top.

-------

"This doesn't look like a nice place," Goku observed.

"It isn't," the guard said.

"Then why are you here?" Goku asked.

"It's where I work," the guard said. "This is your cell."

Goku wasn't sure what a cell was because he had never been to prison before. He shrugged and walked in. The guard shut the door behind him, and locked the door.

"Well, it's not a very nice waiting room," He crossed his arms.

"It's not a waiting room, you idiot!" Vegeta said from the next cell.

"Then why are we here?" He asked.

"You ate the queen's ring because you thought it was a type of food!" Vegeta shouted.

"Is that all?"

"No. You also tried on the king's crown!"

"Anything else?"

"Yes. You insulted them both by doing so."

"And?"

"AND NOW WE'RE SENTENCED TO DEATH!!!!!!!"

"Really? I thought he meant-"

"Never mind what you thought!"

Goku crossed his arms and sat down on what was supposed to be his bed. Everybody was interrupting him today. It wasn't his fault he got them sentenced to death! Well, yeah, it was his fault. If only he could think of a way to get them out of there unnoticed....

-------

"Now what do we do?" Goten asked.

"We check out this machine," Trunks replied. "We'll take it to my room and check it out."

Goten wasn't sure why they had to take it to his room, but he didn't ask questions. They picked it up carefully and quietly walked to Trunks' room. It was a pretty good thing Bulma was taking the whole day off.

Trunks ran to the door, after they set the machine on the bed, and closed the door then locked it. This didn't make sense to Goten either. Why did they have to be so secretive about it? Who knew?

"What are we gonna do about it?" The young boy asked.

"We're gonna push some buttons until something works!" Trunks said, excitedly.

"But we might blow it up!" Goten protested.

This hadn't really crossed Trunks' mind. All he wanted to do was to see what it did! He never thought about blowing it up in the process. But Goten was probably right, for once, about them blowing it up if they pushed too many buttons.

"Ok," Trunks said, "we'll just look at it."

This thought seemed to please Goten, because he agreed at once.

-------

Nothing was coming to Goku's mind. All he could think about was food and how hungry he was, but that wasn't going to save them, now was it? He couldn't remember when the king said they were going to die. When he said that, Goku had been choking on the queen's ring!

"Vegeta?" He asked.

"What?" Came the annoyed reply.

"When are we s'possed to die?"

"Late this afternoon."

"Why don't we just use our Saiyan strength to get outta here?"

"How many times do I have to tell you?!" Vegeta almost shouted. "We don't have our Saiyan strength any more. We can still fly, because that has nothing to do with our strength!"

"Wait...." Goku became quiet and thought. "Remember the man who brought us here? He wore shinning armor!"

"And?"

"And if we could find some of it, we could sneak outta here and find a way back to our timeline!"

Vegeta stared at Goku. Who knew such an idiot could come up with such a great plan? The prince should've thought of it. After all, he's smarter!

"Alright, lets go."

"I thought you would like it." Goku pulled a key out of his pocket and unlocked his door.

"Where'd you find that key?" Vegeta asked as Goku unlocked his door.

"I took it from the guard when he wasn't looking," He said. "You always said it was a useless talent."

With the two Saiyans free, they set off in search of some armor.

-------

Tiger landed on the other side of the fence. Nothing much was there. He walked along and looked at various cats. One seemed to interest him. She was a beautiful white cat with long fur. The tip of her tail was brown, along with her ears and one paw.

Tiger knew he had a job to do first. He would just come back for her later. He ran along until he came to a pasture. Cows were grazing. He looked back to make sure the kitty was watching him. Sure enough, she was.

Tiger ducked under the fence and ran through the pasture. A few cows looked up, but most ignored him. One that spotted him was a bull. This certain bull didn't like small animals in HIS pasture with HIS cows.

The bull trotted towards Tiger, in hopes of scaring him away. The cat looked back to see if the girl kitty was watching, but what he saw wasn't the kitty, it was a bull! Tiger ran as fast as he could, but couldn't out run the bull.

The fence to the outside of the pasture was getting closer. He tried to run faster, but couldn't. The bull was catching up fast. Tiger was almost to the other fence. Just... about... there.... made it!! He knew he was safe, but kept running anyway. No more bulls for him. If saving those two guys was going to be this hard, maybe he should just turn around and go home.

-------

A/N: Well, what's Tiger gonna end up doin'? How will Goku's plan work out? Will Trunks and Goten ever figure out what the machine does?! You'll have to stick around and find out!


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Heelllloooooooo everybody! How is every one? I don't ask that too often. Anyway, thank you every one for reviewing. Even if you didn't review, thanks for spending your time readin' my story.

Disclaimer: Does any one think I own DB/Z/GT? No? That's what I thought.

Chapter 5.

"Can you tell what it does yet?"

"Not yet. How about you?"

"No."

Trunks and Goten had been trying to figure out what the machine does for almost thirty minutes. Still no luck. They were getting bored of this and wanted to do something else.

"Can we get a snack?" The younger boy asked.

"I guess," Trunks shrugged. "We can always ask my Mom what it does."

"Well, we should'a asked her to begin with!" Goten said as they walked to the kitchen.

-------

"So whadda you think it does?"

"I dunno."

The two half-Saiyans had just got their snack and were discussing Bulma's invention. Neither of them could make heads or tails of what it did.

"Maybe we should just ask your Mom what it does," Goten suggested.

"Alright," Trunks gave in. "But let's finish our snack first."

-------

After they finished, they set off in search of Bulma. There were lots of places she could be! Good thing they found her in the second floor living room before they had to search the whole house.

"Hey, Mom," Trunks said.

"Hey, Trunks," She said. "Hi, Goten. What have you two been up to?"

The younger half-Saiyan looked at Trunks.

"Nothin'," He said. "But, we were wonderin' what you were workin' on."

"It was a time machine," She eyed her son. "You haven't done anything to it, have you?"

Bulma could see Goten look nervously at Trunks. They knew she would find out now. Trunks looked back at Goten, then back at Bulma and said, "Whywouldwedoanythingtothemachine? Ididn'tdoanythingtoit. Gotendidn'tdoanythingtoit. Oh, wouldyalookatthetime. Wegottago!"

They zoomed out of the room, leaving a very confused genius behind.

"Huh?" She asked.

-------

"How come you get to lead the way?" Goku complained. "It was my idea to find some armor!"

"You'd get us lost if you lead," Vegeta said. "Now, shut up!"

Once again, Goku did as he was told. He wasn't happy about it, but he obeyed anyway. Vegeta was smarter, and therefore, he wouldn't get them lost. According to him, Goku would get them lost. If Vegeta said it, it must be true.

They crept down a corridor. Their shoes beat against the cobble stone floor. Another person was coming. You could hear their footsteps. Vegeta pointed up and they flew to the ceiling.

The guard rounded the corner quietly, save the loud footsteps. He walked under the two Saiyans. Goku looked up to where Vegeta was, but he wasn't there anymore. He looked down when he heard a thump and then scraping. The guard was being pulled around the corner! But by what?

Goku landed on the floor and looked around the corner. Vegeta had attacked the guard and was now pulling off his armor.

"What are ya doing?!" Goku cried.

"What does it look like I'm doing?" Vegeta asked.

"Well, why are ya doing that?!" He cried again.

"You said we needed armor," Vegeta reminded. "I'm getting my armor."

"But what if-" He started.

"Shut up!" He whispered. "Another guard's coming. Get his armor and we can go."

Goku looked back. Sure enough, another guard was coming. He spotted Goku and shouted, "Halt!"

"I wasn't goin' anywhere!" He explained. "But, I need your armor."

"You what?!"

"I really need it!"

"You're-"

"Please?"

"No!"

"I didn't want to do this but...."

Goku punched him in the face. He was careful enough to avoid the armor. The guard held his face with one hand and drew his sword with the other. He sliced at the Saiyan, but missed. He couldn't really see, considering he almost got his lights punched out. Eventually, he fell over and Goku dragged him around a corner.

"I got him!" He smiled proudly.

But Vegeta wasn't there. Where he stood, was another guard.

-------

Tiger debated whether to go back through the pasture to get the girl kitty or not. It was a tough decision, but he decided to go back and get her. Those two guys could wait until he got her.

Happy with this new goal, he trotted back to the fence. The bull stood grazing nearby. Tiger would have to make another mad dash to get by. That was ok, though. He'd do anything for that kitty. He ducked under the fence and ran by a few cows. The bull spotted him again and began to chase him. This time, Tiger decided he wasn't going to run away. He turned to the bull and waited for him to get closer.

What this cat was thinking, that bull will probably never know. All he knew was that there would be one less cat in the world. He ran closer to him. Suddenly, his nose hurt like the dickens! That cat had scratched his poor, sensitive nose! He turned around and walked back to graze in defeat.

Tiger looked down at his claws and smiled. No more bull trouble. He ran the rest of the way back to the kitty happily. After five seconds of chatting, she decided to come with him. Tiger was a happy boy!

They ran back through the pasture without any trouble from the bull. They could see the castle. A moat guarded it from intruders. That was a bad thing for two water hating cats. They walked up to the edge of it and looked down. In it were just a bunch of harmless logs and a bunch of bones. Nothing much.

They slid down the slope and looked at the log. It looked like it was almost watching them. So, being the brave cat his is, Tiger took the first step onto it. It felt like it was breathing. He shook the thought off and stepped all the way onto it. He looked back at the other cat and saw that she was stepping on too. Suddenly the log moved and opened its mouth.

-------

"T-Trunks...." Goten said nervously. "Where do you think we s-sent Tiger?"

"I dunno," Trunks said nervously too.

They sat there in silence for a while. Neither of them spoke. The two just stared at the machine. Both boys were worried about Tiger. Sure, he wasn't their favorite cat. He wasn't anybody's favorite, but they were worried something bad might happen to him. After all, he did belong to them.

"Remember when we first found him?" Goten asked.

"Yeah," Trunks said. "You picked him up and he scratched your arms alot. Why did you name himTiger?"

"'Cause I thought he was mean like a Tiger," He said.

They sat there remembering their lost cat for a while when Goten said, "Where do ya think he went? In time, I mean."

"I dunno," Trunks said. "Maybe we could find out by studying the machine again."

"Ok!"

They both started studying it again. Finally, Trunks found a switch that told different time periods. It was set on the midievil ages. Neither of them had studied that time in school yet, so they were lost.

"Your Mom would probably know what the midievil age is," Goten suggested.

"I'm not gonna ask her!" Trunks said. "She'll know somethin's up. You go ask her!"

Goten sighed. This wasn't going to be easy. He got up and walked back to the second floor living room. Bulma was still there, relaxing.

"Um...." He thought for a second. "Do you know what the midievil age is?"

"Oh yes," She said. " It's when kings and queens ruled. They had alot of knights...."

Goten didn't pay much attention to the rest of it. He was stuck on kings and queens. Boy, it would be cool to be a king! He could boss everybody around and even boss Trunks around! What he would say, would go. No questions. If only Trunks would let him think of some plans or pranks....

"Um, Goten?" Bulma asked.

"Huh?"

"Aren't you a little too young to be covering the midievil ages?" She asked.

"Oh, myMomwantsmetobeaboutassmartasGohan!" He said too quickly to understand. "Shesaysshedon'twantmetogrowupandbelikeDad."

With that, he zoomed out of the room and back to Trunks' room. As soon as Trunks shut his door, Goten began to tell him what Bulma said.

"Oh man...." He said. "My Mom's really gonna kill me...."

-------

A/N: Well, I hope ya like this chapter too. I know it should'a had more of Goku and Vegeta, but I kind'a had a writer's block there. Sorry 'bout that. Anyway, please R&R!


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Hi everybody! I'm SO sorry it's taken me so long to get this chapter out. I've still got the writer's block, but I'm trying to work around it. Please forgive me if this chapter isn't as good as the others. I'll try to make this one the best I can. Anyway, this chapter is in memory of my little kitten, Smokey.

Disclaimer: Hmmmm.... DB/Z/GT? Don't own it.

Chapter 6.

"Oh man..." Trunks said. "My Mom's gonna kill me...."

"She won't kill you, Trunks!" Goten protested. "We just have to find a way to get Tiger back!"

"Oh, sure, that's easy!" Trunks said. "I'm sure we could just go back in time, grab him, and go! No trouble what so ever!"

Goten frowned. He wasn't sure whether his friend was being sarcastic or serious. It was hard to tell some time.

"We can at least try!" He said.

"I guess you're right," Trunks said as he turned to the machine. "We'll need to get my Dad and your Dad while we're there."

"Yay!" Goten cheered.

The older boy pushed a button and the little machine started to whir. Lights started to flash and the room began to melt away. Soon, it was replaced with blue walls. Endless blue walls. They fell 'cause there was no floor.

"Trunks, Goten?" Bulma called from down the hall. "I've got a snack ready for you two!"

When they didn't come running, she was immediately worried. She ran to her son's room to find the machine running, but neither one of the boys there.

"Oh no."

-------

Tiger looked back to see what was happening. The so-called "log" had opened its mouth and was trying to eat his girl friend! This was one thing he wouldn't stand for. He jumped into the water, swam around to the log's mouth, and saw the girl cat about to get ate up. So, he jumped out of the water and hit her out of its mouth.

The girl kitty landed on the shore and Tiger soon followed. Neither of them had time to rest because the log, or alligator, came at them. They turned to run, but found themselves facing the steep hill they had slid down.

The 'gator was closing in, followed by a few of his buddies. Tiger ran to a big rock, closely followed by the other cat. He meowed and told her to go first. She climbed on it, then jumped up. Tiger was almost on the rock when.... SNAP!

There were a few meows and a little hissing, then everything went quiet. The girl kitty was too scared to look down. Finally, she was able to look back. When she did, she saw Tiger! He had managed to escape unharmed.

They looked back down the hill to see some angry alligators go back in the water.

-------

"What have you done to Vegeta?!" Goku asked the guard.

"I _am_ Vegeta, you idiot!" He said.

"Oh..." Goku said. "You had me worried!"

"Just put on your armor, idiot."

After Goku put it on, he looked around the corner for Vegeta. There was a guy in armor, but he didn't know if it was his Saiyan partner. So, Goku decided to find out.

"Um... excuse me-"

"Oh, shut up and come on."

Yep. That was the Vegeta he knew. They rounded a corner and found a few other guards hurrying down the hall.

"Come," one of them said.

"Where are we going?" Goku asked.

"The two most recent prisoners escaped," the other said. "We must find them before they hurt the king and queen!"

"Uh.. er... right!"

Now what have they gotten themselves into?

-------

"Look!"

Random villagers looked up and saw two things falling from the sky. Screams of terror began to fill the city.

"Oh no..." The same poor villager, who had the run in with Tiger, said as she remembered what had happened.

: : Flash back : :

The cat had been falling fast. Lots of people were shouting.

"Somebody catch him!" A man cried.

Before any one could do anything, he landed on the young girl's face. She remembered him holding onto her with his claws and she had begun to cry.

"Why that (beep) cat! Get him off my daughter!" Her Mom had cried.

Pretty soon after that, the cat jumped off and ran down the street, leaving an angry Mom and a crying girl.

: : End flash back : :

"Mom! It's another cat!" The girl cried.

"No, it's two boys," she said.

After a while of them not landing, or falling, everybody began to wonder if they were witches.

-------

"Why are they staring at us?"

"I dunno."

"You should know."

"Why?"

"'Cause you're smarter and older than I am."

Trunks rolled his eyes. "Let's just find our Dads, 'kay?"

"Ok!"

After a few seconds of trying to find Goku and Vegeta's energy, and not succeeding, Goten finally said, "Trunks I can't feel my Dad's energy."

"I can't either," Trunks said.

"What if... what if they died?" The younger boy asked, almost bringing tears to his eyes.

"Our Dad's have been in tougher things than this!" Trunks almost shouted. "I know my Dad can make it!"

"Yeah... sorry."

"It's ok. Maybe we should look around."

Goten agreed and they began to land.

-------

"So now what are we supposed to do?" Goku asked as he and Vegeta followed two other guards.

"Try to sneak away," Vegeta said. "On my count, we'll make a dash for that door. One... two... three... four..."

"What's that?" One of the guards in front asked.

"Nothing!" Goku said. Before he could hear what he said, Vegeta had knocked the guard out. Goku took his cue and did the same to the other one.

"Let's go!" Vegeta shouted as they ran in another room.

There was one window at the end. It was perfect for an escape. Before either of them could make another move, some one behind them shouted, "Halt!"

-------

Bulma set to work in her lab. She was going to get every one back to the present time. She jumped when she heard a voice from behind her.

"What'cha doin'?"

She turned to see her oldest child, Stephanie.

"Working on another machine, Sweetie," Bulma said as her daughter walked to her.

"Did Goku get Dad in trouble again?" She asked.

"Probably," she said. "Can you hand me my toolbox?"

Stephanie did as requested. She could tell this was going to be boring if she stuck around. What else could she do? Raven. The perfect answer.

"Mom, I'm gonna go train with Raven," she said as she walked out the door.

'She's just like Vegeta.' Bulma thought. 'She looks and acts like him alot. Same black hair, she's serious like him sometimes, they both love to fight-'

Before she could think about anything else, a bolt popped loose, jarring her out of her thoughts.

"Oh. Better concentrate on this."

-------

A/N: There! Finally! Took me long enough. Well, how long will it take Bulma to make whatever she's making? Will Trunks and Goten help, or just get in the way? Find out next time! Oh and btw, what did you think of my own character, Stephanie? Review and let me know!


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: YAYAYAYAYAYAYAY!!!!!!!!! I THINK MY WRITER'S BLOCK IS FINALLY GONE!!!!!! I hope so, anyway. Sooooooo, please enjoy!

Disclaimer: How many times must I say it?!?! I DON'T OWN DB/Z/GT!!!!!

Chapter 7.

Goku and Vegeta looked back to see three guards pointing their weapons at them. Obviously, the three had been following them. They weren't really a threat. Not with the armor the two Saiyans wore. Goku looked back at the window they had planed to use with their escape. It was still clear and ready to jump through.

"C'mon, Vegeta," Goku urged. "We have to get out."

Vegeta glared back at Goku then back at the guards and finally said, "Fine. Let's go."

The three other men began to wonder what they meant by "Lets go". There was nowhere to go! They closed in and the Saiyans backed up to the window. With one swift move, the two jumped out and flew away.

-------

Goten and Trunks had landed in the village, but weren't prepared for an attack from the villagers. They brought torches, spears, and any other thing that might hurt the "witches".

"What are they doin'?" Goten asked innocently. "Are we havin' a party?"

"I don't think so," Trunks said as he backed away from a crazy looking man.

"Is it my birthday and I just don't know it?" Goten asked an old man. "Did I forget again?"

"That was one time!" Trunks shouted at his friend. "And, no, it's not your birthday!!"

"Oh. Then what are they doing out here with those torches?"

"I'm not sure, but they don't act like they wanna be our friends."

"ATTACK!!!" One man yelled at the top of his lungs.

The villagers closed in and began to beat the two boys.

-------

Tiger and his friend watched the alligators glare at them and slither back into the water. That had been too close for comfort. The two cats looked around for another way to cross the water. Neither of them had any luck, so they began to walk along.

Everything seemed normal, until they heard some glass shatter above. They looked up and saw two men fly away. Tiger knew who they were. It was that one mean man and the guy who liked the evil little cat, even though Tiger used him as a scratching post! The two cats were saved! The two guys kept flying. They didn't seem to see the two stranded cats.

Suddenly, the bridge to their right opened and about fifty horses came running out. It was all Tiger and the girl kitty could do to get out of the way. Hundreds of hooves pounded the ground around them. The two had to keep on the move to prevent getting flattened. The line seemed like it wouldn't end. The men riding didn't notice the cats at all.

Finally, the pounding of hooves ended and the shouting of the men faded into the distance. Tiger picked himself up. He hadn't got hurt badly. He had just got kicked a few times, is all. He began to look around for his friend, but she was nowhere to be found.

-------

The villagers stopped pounding the "witches" and stepped back to see how they did. Confusion spread through the group. Neither of the boys were there. They must've teleported somewhere. That's the conclusion the people came to. What if the were after their king and queen? They must be stopped.

Well, little did they know, Trunks and Goten had been hovering over them the whole time. They two boys watched the people start looking for something. It wasn't safe to stick around any more. They had to get somewhere safe.

"Follow me," Trunks whispered.

Goten followed as Trunks led the way out of the village. They came to an apple tree, so they landed and began to talk about what their next move would be.

"Ok, we'll haft'a get our Dads and get back to our time," Goten stated.

"How are we gonna get them back?" Trunks asked. "We don't even know where they are!"

"Well, I was hopin' you would make the plan," Goten said as he grabbed and apple and took a bite.

Trunks frowned. Goten could be so stupid at times.

"How am I s'possed to figure out everything?!"

"I dunno."

Trunks sighed.

"Just think of somethin'. You're smarter than me."

"Ok. I'll try."

Goten grabbed another apple and watched Trunks think. He took a huge bite out of his apple and continued to watch.

__

I have no idea how to get them out! Trunks thought. _We can't just look for them! It's too huge of place! Wait... they're probably in trouble, so that means they'd probably be at the castle! Ok. We'll find 'em, get 'em, and take 'em back home!_

"Goten I-" he stopped himself when he noticed Goten had another apple. "How many of those thing have you had?"

"I dunno. I think ten or so."

"Never mind," Trunks said. "I've got a plan! They're probably in trouble, so that means they'll be at the castle. So, we'll-"

"Wait!" Goten hushed him.

"What?"

Goten held up his hand and looked behind him. Trunks followed his friend's gaze and saw the villagers. They didn't know where the two were, but they had dogs down there sniffing around. One dog began to sniff the tree. He didn't smell anything, so he lifted up his leg and....

"Ewww..." Goten said.

The dogs began to jump at the tree and bark wildly. The villagers began to climb, but stopped when they heard something. The two half-Saiyans heard it too. It sounded like something big was moving around in the nearby bush. The people began to run back to the village while shouting, "It's coming back!"

The two boys turned their attention to the bush. They could see a tan colored tail waging wildly.

-------

Goku and Vegeta had burst out the window and into the fresh air. Finally they were safe. The three guards began to shout and run back to the hall.

"They can shout all they want, but that won't stop us," Vegeta smirked.

"I don't think it's over," Goku said.

The wooden drawbridge below began to open. A bunch of horses came running out and the men on them began to shoot arrows at the two Saiyans.

"We better get out of here!" Goku shouted as he dodged an arrow.

"Follow me," Vegeta said as he flew ahead.

Goku followed, but something caught his eye. To small animals were down there trying their best to avoid the hooves. One looked like.... yes! It was Tiger and another cat! A horse moved in front of the other cat. When it ran on by, the cat was nowhere to be seen.

"Hurry up!" Vegeta called from up ahead.

"Vegeta, Tiger's down there!" Goku called. "We haft'a help him! He's got a friend with him too!"

"Fine. We'll help. But we've got to loose these guys first!"

They flew away as fast as they could. Arrows continued to zoom by them. The Saiyans flew over the village, where the already shaken up villagers were. They'd had a rough day. Eventually, the men and their horses stopped following the two. It had been a good chase, but in the end, the Saiyans had more energy than the horses.

-------

Tiger looked around franticly for his friend. Hundreds of hoof prints marked the area and proved horses had been there. Yet, there was no blood, fur, or any other sign that the kitty had been trampled.

Tiger began to walk around, but tripped over a hole. His paw met something furry, so he yanked himself out. He peered into the dark hole and a head popped out to greet his. It was the girl kitty! She had found the hole and hid in it!

Tiger stepped back and she climbed out. She didn't seem to be hurt at all. Other than being kicked a few times, she was fine. They were about to walk away, when something rattled behind them. They looked back and saw a rattle snake. It was curled up and ready to strike.

-------

A/N: Yay! I finally got over the writer's block! Thank you all for being so very patient with me. So what will the snake do and what was it that Trunks and Goten saw? I hope to get the next chapter out soon. So until then, read and review. Any one who reads this, please read my latest story "Hangman's Curse" and review. Thanks!


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: Yay! Another one of my big update chapters! If you haven't read "Hangman's Curse", "Goten's New Breakfast Cereal", or "Digi Saga: Part One", please head over to one of them. I know this is in all of the big update chapters, but it's true. You probably need to head over to one of them and at least give them a try. Thanks!

Disclaimer: Me no owny DB/Z/GT. And me never will. So so sad.

Chapter 8.

"So, now that we've out run the guards, can we please go back and get Tiger and his friend?" Goku asked after he and Vegeta had left the guards in their dust.

"Why do you care so much about that cat?" Vegeta asked.

"Because he's cute, and sweet, and nice, and would never hurt a fly!" Goku smiled.

Vegeta sweat dropped as he said, "Tiger is not nice, sweet, cute, and he _would_ hurt a fly any chance he got."

"You just don't know him very good."

"Oh, I live with him. That means I know him."

"He's never hurt me before!"

"Have you forgotten yesterday when you picked Tiger up and he used your arms as a scratching post again?"

"He didn't mean to!"

"Yes he did!"

"No he didn't!"

And this argument went on for about three more minutes, but I won't make you read all three minutes of it. Instead, I'll just skip to the part where Vegeta gives in and they go off to rescue Tiger and his friend.

"Fine, lets just go," Vegeta said.

"I win?" Goku asked. "Cool!"

With that, and the three minutes worth of arguing they just did, the two set off to go help Tiger.

-------

Trunks and Goten sat up in the tree and just watched the tan colored tail. It continued to wag, but every now and then, the two boys could see a head. It looked like some sort of cat head. Finally, the head and tail disappeared behind a nearby tree. All seemed safe.

"Well, it's gone," Trunks declared. "I guess we're safe."

"Yep," Goten said as he grabbed another apple. "What was it anyway?"

"I dunno," Trunks said. "Maybe it was a cat."

"It would haft'a be a pretty big cat," the younger boy said. "You sure that's what it was?"

The truth was, Trunks wasn't at all sure. He'd never seen a cat that big. So, he did the only thing he could think to do. He lied. "Of course."

Goten seemed satisfied by the answer, so he grabbed another apple and took a huge bite out of it.

"Now, back to the plan," the older boy said.

"What plan?"

"How we're gonna get our Dads outta the castle!"

"Oh. Is that where they are?"

"Duh! Now, they'll probably be in trouble and be in jail somewhere. So what we'll do is-"

"Is that you?" Goten asked as he hesitantly reached for another apple.

"Is what me?" Trunks asked.

"That heavy breathing."

Trunks fell silent and listened. There it was. The heavy breathing. But, he'd only heard that sound once when his dog, Pug, had Rabies...

: : Flash back : :

Trunks was about five years old. He had got a dog a few months ago! Oh, the joy. The half-Saiyan was proud of his dog. He and Pug went every where together and did everything together. They were so happy and nothing could tear them apart.

Well, one night, Pug had managed to get out of CC. Nobody knew how, but he did. Bulma had promised to find Pug and she did a few days later. Everything seemed normal, except for a bite mark the dog had on his left leg. So the next day, Bulma took Pug to the vet to get it checked out.

"Everything's normal, Mrs. Brief," the vet said. "Pug will be fine. He must've gotten in a fight with another dog."

But what he had failed to notice, was one thing that would hurt Trunks more than anything else ever would...

: : End flash back : :

Trunks was jarred back to reality by Goten. The boy looked panicked. He had been shouting, but the older half-Saiyan hadn't noticed.

"Trunks," Goten said quickly, "it's getting louder!"

"Where's it coming from?" He asked.

"Everywhere!" Goten said. His eyes were filled with fear.

Trunks began to look around. He couldn't see anything and the breathing didn't seem to be getting louder. It must've been the younger boy's imagination.

"It's not any louder."

"Yes, it is! You just haven't been paying attention!"

Well, now that Trunks started paying it some attention, it did seem to be getting louder. In fact, it was getting _very_ loud. Along with the breathing was scratching.

Goten just watched his friend concentrate. He was beginning to hear scratching too. Then, something warm and sticky dropped down on his head.

"Eeew!" Goten said as he reached up to it.

Trunks looked up and saw something wet on the younger boy's head. It looked like spit. Before he could say anything, some bark fell between them. The two boys looked up slowly. They were not at all prepared for what they saw...

-------

The rattle snake was ready to strike. Tiger's friend had gone inside it's nest and now it was mad. If only it could understand that she only needed a little shelter and that she didn't mean to upset him that much. But, it didn't understand.

Tiger looked around for a place to hide. If either of them ran, the snake would follow. But it seemed their only choice was to run. So, off they went. The girl kitty followed Tiger, but he had no clue where to go. Then, it hit him. He turned and ran towards the pasture. His only hope was that the bull would help him.

He and the girl kitty ducked under the fence and ran towards a bull. Luckily, it had claw marks on it's nose. That was the bull Tiger had scratched! Before the cat could meow, the girl kitty accidentally rammed him and knocked him over. She, too, fell. The snake had caught up easily. But wait, there were two snakes.

Tiger looked back at them and then at the bull. He was only a few feet away. So, the cat jumped up and made a mad dash for the bull. The girl kitty hurried to catch up.

The snakes were closing in. The girl kitty was closer to them, so that's who they'd attack first. One snake opened its mouth to bite her. Then, it clamped down on... air? Where'd the cats go?

-------

"Now, don't you feel better about yourself?"

"Not really."

Tiger looked up to see the man who liked him. He'd come back to save him! How thoughtful, but where was the girl kitty? He looked around and saw her being held by the mean man. At least she was safe too. So, to show how happy he was with Goku, Tiger began to use his arms as a scratching post. Something didn't feel right. That man was wearing something on his arms and the cat couldn't scratch through. Well, hands were just as good, right?

Vegeta almost burst out laughing when he saw Tiger use Goku's hands as scratching posts. "Do you feel better about yourself, Kakarot?"

"Well..." Goku said as he tried hard not to shake Tiger off. "I guess..."

Vegeta began to laugh. If only he had brought a camera.

"Wait..." Goku suddenly said. "Goten's in trouble."

"He and Trunks are still in our time line, idiot," Vegeta said.

"No, he's here and he's in trouble," he said. "Trunks is too. We have to go help them."

__

He's sure in a helping mood today. Vegeta thought as he and Goku flew off to go help the two boys.

-------

A/N: So, what was it Trunks and Goten saw? Will Goku and Vegeta get there in time to save them? Review to help me get out the next chapter!


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: Hi again, guys! Sorry to keep you waiting for this next chappy, but I got caught up in "Scary Stories". Everybody says they're scary and I believe them. I'm gettin' off subject. I hope you enjoy this next chapter! R&R.

Candy the Duck: Thanks for the review. But to answer your question, Goku and Vegeta can fly, but they don't have their Super Saiyan strength back in that time. So, yeah, it probably does hurt Goku.

Disclaimer: DB/Z/GT... That sounds familiar, but I don't own it. Go ask Akira Toriyama. He might own it. But I own Stephanie. I know he doesn't own her.

Chapter 9.

The two boys looked up slowly. They were not at all prepared for what they saw. A tan colored mountain loin was on the tree limb above them. It was the source of the heavy breathing. White foam surrounded its mouth and some dripped down to the branches below.

"C'mon, Trunks!" Goten said as he flew away a few feet.

Trunks didn't fly, but stared at the mountain lion ahead. This reminded him so much about that one night...

: : Flash back : :

Trunks was in his room and was trying to go to sleep. Tomorrow was his birthday and he just couldn't get to sleep. As he rolled over, he thought he heard footsteps. He wasn't sure, but didn't really care.

Something jumped up onto the bed. The boy heard heavy breathing as he looked up. Pug stood over him. Something wet dripped onto the boy's hand.

"Hey, Pug," he said as he reached up to pet him.

The dog snapped at his hand and began to growl. Trunks quickly slid out from under the dog and ran to his dresser. He grabbed his flashlight and shone it on Pug. White foam dripped onto the bed and covers. This didn't look good. The boy dropped his flashlight and ran out of his room. He slammed the door shut and leaned against it. He could hear the dog barking and scratching at the door.

Trunks ran to his parent's room. He threw open their door and shouted, "Pug tried to attack me!"

They all ran to Trunks' bedroom and heard the dog trying to get out. It was still barking and growling. So, in the end, Vegeta had to kill Pug. Poor Trunks began to put more effort into his training so that he would forget his lost companion.

: : End flash back : :

"TRUNKS!!"

The boy came back to reality. Goten had grabbed him and yanked him off the limb. The mountain lion tried to cut them with its claws, but couldn't reach. It jumped at them and grabbed Trunks' leg.

"Aaah!" He screamed out in pain.

Trunks kicked the lion off and it landed on the ground with a thud. He looked down at his leg and winced.

"Are you ok?" Goten asked as he landed near a small stream.

"Yeah..." Trunks said.

"You killed the lion and saved the village."

"I know."

"Maybe we could go get some help for you at the village."

Trunks was quiet. Finally, he said something. "Ok. Let's go."

-------

The villagers watched as the two "witches" walked down the main street of the village. How dare they come back after they were chased off? Wait. One looked hurt. Maybe he had found their lion. They all began to whisper.

"I think I saw a doctor nearby..." Goten whispered.

"You really had time to look?" Trunks asked. "Even with all the villagers attacking us?"

"I know it's here," Goten said. "There! Let's go."

They made their way across the dirt road and to the other side of the street. Before they could knock on the door, a big man stepped in front of their way. "What do you want?"

"My friend needs to see the doctor," the younger half-Saiyan said.

"You two are witches, so why don't you just heal yourself with your magic?"

"We're not witches!"

"Why don't you just-"

"Shut up!" Trunks shouted.

The two obeyed.

"Just let us in or else," he glared at the man just like his Dad would.

The man quickly stepped out of the way and let the two in.

-------

Bulma walked to the kitchen and grabbed a drink. She had been working all afternoon, but all that work had finally paid off. Her machine was ready to use. Stephanie had already tried it out and come back with a new dinosaur. She had named it Scooter.

Yes. As you can guess, the machine Bulma had made was a time retriever. It could retrieve any thing from any time.

"Mom?"

"Yes, sweetie?" Bulma looked to the doorway and saw Stephanie.

"Can I go get everybody from where ever they are in time?" She asked.

"Sure," Bulma watched her daughter smile and walk out of the room.

-------

Stephanie ran down the hall, up the stairs, and to Bulma's lab. She slowed down to a walk and went into the lab. She grabbed the time machine. She'd need it in order to get back to her time.

"All right. Lets see..." Steph pushed a few buttons on the time retriever. "Where are they?"

The machine remained silent and then began to beep.

"The midievil times?" She questioned. "I just studied that in history the other day. I hope they haven't messed it up too bad."

She pushed a few more buttons and the machine beeped. The room began to get bright and then pure white.

-------

Goku and Vegeta landed in the street in the village. The villagers began to run to their houses and nail the doors shut. The two Saiyans and kitties looked very confused.

"Goten and Trunks must've been here," Goku said plainly.

"Ya think?" Vegeta asked sarcastically.

"Yeah," Goku said.

__

He's such an idiot! Vegeta thought.

"Daddy!"

The two Saiyans looked back to see Goten running to them.

"Goten!" Goku said as he hugged his son. "Are you ok?"

"Yeah."

"Where's Trunks?" Vegeta demanded.

"Back there," the half-Saiyan said as he pointed back at a house. "A mountain lion attacked us and he got hurt. I took him to a doctor and now he's gettin' taken care of. I'll take you to him. C'mon."

The three Saiyans and two cats entered the small building and saw Trunks sitting on a chair with his foot propped up onto a leg rest. He looked up and shouted, "Dad!"

The boy floated up and hovered over to his Dad. He gave him a small hug.

"Where'd ya get the cat?" Trunks pointed to the girl cat.

"Tiger found her," Goku said.

"Can we keep her?" Goten begged.

"No, Chichi won't like having a cat around," the Saiyan said. "The Briefs could probably keep her."

Before Vegeta or Trunks could say anything, there was a bright flash of light. The doctor, who had been walking to the room, saw the flash and ran to the back of the building. The small group of Saiyans and the two cats shut their eyes.

"Hey, guys!" Came a voice from behind them.

They looked back and saw Stephanie. In her right hand, she held the machine that had brought the other four Saiyans back to this time.

"Ready to go back home?" She asked teasingly.

"Duh!" Trunks shouted.

"I have one question before we go back to our time line," Goten said. "Can you keep this cat?"

The boy held up the pretty girl kitty. She was too cute to say no to, so they agreed to keep her.

"All right," Steph said. "Let's go back to our time."

She pushed a few buttons and the machine beeped a few times. The room became a solid blue wall and the group began to fall (Remember? This is the other machine.).

-------

A/N: I know this is kind of a weird place to stop, but I had to end this chapter some where! Lol. Anywho, there will probably be only one more chapter and that'll be the end. I had a great time writing this, but I'm sort'a sad to see it come to an end. Thanks for all the reviews, guys, and please review this chapter too. Thanks!


	10. Epilogue

A/N: Well, here's the ending chapter for Knights In Shinning Armor. It's been fun writing it and I'm sad to see it come to an end. But I am glad that every one who read it liked it. So, thanks for your reviews, guys. They mean a lot.

Disclaimer: I don't own DB/Z/GT and never ever ever ever ever will. But I still own Stephanie, Raven, and Kahomi (does happy dance).

Chapter 10.

It had been about two months since Trunks, Goten, Vegeta, and Goku had traveled back to the medieval times. Every thing had been pretty normal since then. Trunks and Goten continued pulling pranks on everybody. Their most recent one was called "Pickled Eggs" with Vegeta as their victim.

Vegeta continued to train and try to beat Goku. And as for Goku, well, he just continued eating, and eating, and eating, and... you get the point.

So, now that you know everything's normal, you can just leave. You're not gone yet? So you want to see what happened to Tiger and his kitty friend, Clover? Ok, then.

"Stephanie, will you go feed the animals?" Bulma called from upstairs.

"Sure," she called back.

The half-Saiyan walked over to the food bags and stopped. She slowly looked around and carefully picked up the food bags. One of Trunks and Goten's pranks had involved lots of animal food.

Anyway, the girl walked to the indoor garden and the automatic doors opened for her. She walked in and poured the food on the ground and shouted, "Food's here, guys."

The animals came running and surrounded the food. But one cat was missing.

"Where's Clover?" She asked herself. "She's always here when it's time to eat."

So, Stephanie decided to search for the missing cat. She knew she shouldn't be worried, but she couldn't help it. Besides Graham, Clover was her favorite cat and she didn't want anything bad to happen to her.

Every now and then, the half-Saiyan would call Clover's name as she went. The girl looked behind bushes, under a few picnic tables, near the small pond, and everywhere else the cat might be. Finally, she looked up a tree.

"Clover..." she gasped.

The girl rushed out of the indoor garden and upstairs. She began knocking on everybody's door started shouting, "Come see Clover, guys!"

"What is it?" Trunks asked as he and Goten looked up from their video game.

"Come see!" Was all the girl said.

"I think your sister's lost it," Goten stated.

"Ya think?" Trunks asked sarcastically.

"Yeah," the other boy said. He didn't even notice the sarcasm.

So, Steph continued shouting for everybody to come see Clover. Eventually, they all gathered in front of the indoor garden's door.

"What's going on?" Trunks asked again.

"Yeah!" Goten said. "I was about to beat Trunks on his own game!"

"Was not!" The other boy said.

"Was too!"

"Was not!"

"Was too!"

"Was not!"

"Was-"

"Enough!" Raven shouted. The two boys had been standing on either side of him and he was getting sick of their fighting.

"So what is it?" Bulma asked.

"Yeah, we'd all like to know," Kahomi said in her usual sour attitude towards Stephanie.

"Just follow me," the half-Saiyan said.

They walked into the indoor garden and past all the animals. They were still eating, so they didn't pay much attention to them. The group walked to a nearby tree and Stephanie climbed up it. Clover meowed quietly as she jumped down.

"What is it?" Goten called.

"Hold on..." Stephanie said as she reached for something.

There was a moment of silence and then tiny meows came from the tree. The half-Saiyan girl floated down from the tree and turned to face the group. In her arms were four tiny kittens!

Just about everybody "Oooh"ed and "Awww"ed them. One kitten was orange with dark orange stripes. Two of them were somewhat fluffy with white fur and gray patches on their ears, nose, and tail. The last one was a light gray kitten with peach stripes.

And so, this is what happened with Tiger, Clover, and the four little kittens. So, now you know that they're all ok and there's really no reason for you to still be here. My question for you is, why are you still here? Is it to read my ending author's note? Well, here it is, then:

**A/N: **I know this chapter was shorter than the others, but this is an epilogue. It's supposed to be shorter. I think. Anyway, I'd like to thank all my wonderful reviewers. I'm glad you guys enjoyed this story so much. Thanks for all the reviews:

East Coastie1500, Candy the Duck, Rejhan, Trunks' Brat Baby, EPF, Flaming red dragon, Jedi Videl Spiderfan, gaul1, limelie, Yonk.

Thanks again! Please review!


End file.
